


Sex Playlist

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [7]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura tiene una playlist escondida en su móvil que Jane encuentra sin querer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> La canción con la que escribí la escena del baile de Maura es esta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0_h8CisBHg

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – gritó ante la impaciente persona que parecía haberse quedado con el dedo pegado al timbre.

La forense bajó los escalones a la carrera, provocando que un pie descalzo, con solo el calcetín, resbalara en uno de los bordes y casi la hiciera caer rodando. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta por el susto y relajando el agarre con el que se había sujetado al pasamanos, retomó su descenso pero esta vez más calmadamente. Quién estuviera llamando podía esperar unos segundos más si eso la libraba de romperse el cráneo.

Volvieron a timbrar, levantando un gruñido de queja por parte de Maura.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

\- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Jane agitando las manos con alivio - Te has marchado sin avisar, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de pasarte por homicidios para avisarme.

\- En real…

\- No me mientas – la cortó la detective apuntándola con el índice. – Tengo testigos.

\- No iba a mentirte – suspiró Maura. – Sabía que no estabas.

\- Pero podrías haber dejado un recado, ¿no?, avisarme de algún modo.

\- ¡Ya lo sabías, Jane! ¡Te lo dije hace una semana!

La morena frunció el ceño y cerró la boca con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – le preguntó la forense sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No lo sé, ¿uno de octubre puede ser?

Maura no tuvo que decir nada, enarcó una ceja para que la detective cayera en ello por sí sola.

\- Oh…

\- Sí – asintió la forense recuperando el buen humor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Jane claramente avergonzada.

\- No pasa nada, es lógico que se te olvidara, tienes mil cosas en la cabeza. – Rodeó a la detective para volver a subir a su habitación. – Ahora que sabes lo que te espera, ¿quieres quedarte o te vas a casa a descansar?

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me quedo! Siempre es divertido observarte.

Maura aprovechó su posición de espaldas a la detective para poner los ojos en blanco, un gesto que se le había pegado de ella y por eso mismo no quería que la viera hacerlo. Juntas subieron por las escaleras charlando animadamente y nada más entrar en la habitación, la morena corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer con un gemido placentero. Entonces se incorporó, quedando sentada, y observó las dos bolsas de basura grandes llena de ropa meticulosamente doblada.

\- ¿Es esto lo que vas a guardar? – inquirió señalándolas con un vago gesto de cabeza.

\- Sí, es la ropa de verano y necesito hacer hueco para la de otoño.

\- Mmm…

Maura volvió a desaparecer en el interior de su gran vestidor, revolviendo entre las perchas para ver qué quitar y qué dejar. Era su rutina: cada uno de octubre o de abril, cuando el tiempo cambiaba drásticamente de un frío glacial a un calor infernal, hacía limpieza de armario, guardando las prendas que ya no iba a usar hasta el próximo cambio de estación en el garaje.

\- Me cambio y te ayudo – anunció Jane desde fuera, asomando sus alborotados rizos fugazmente para coger una camiseta de Boston PD y unas mallas de deporte que guardaba siempre allí para cuando se quedaba a dormir. - ¿Sabes qué sería muy cómico? – siguió hablando la detective a pesar de que su voz sonaba ahogada a veces.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mira, ven – pidió.

Maura obedeció y dejó que Jane la sentara a los pies de su cama. No tenía prisa, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecha, quedaba traer la ropa de primavera y colgarla en las perchas vacías. Y, ahora que contaba con la “ayuda” de la detective, lo harían rápido.

\- ¿Dónde tienes…? – la oyó trastear por el vestidor, entonces la morena exclamó algo. – Vale, no te muevas, ya estoy.

\- Vale – contestó la forense dudosa.

\- ¿Preparada? – Sin esperar respuesta, Jane salió con una boa de plumas rosa que le habían regalado a Maura en un pub gay al que la habían llevado en la universidad. – Maur, tengo que confesar algo… - la morena alzó los ojos y los clavó en los de la forense con tanta seriedad que la hizo dudar sobre si seguían de broma o era una manera de decir las cosas disimuladamente. – Yo… Bueno, he salido del armario. – Señaló al vestidor y agarró la boa con las manos, agitándola.

La rubia dejó escapar una carcajada por la pinta ridícula de la detective más que por el chiste, que había sido malísimo. Pero Jane parecía estar orgullosa de ello. Se echó uno de los extremos del adorno por el cuello, soplando para no tragarse las plumas.

\- Nunca te pregunté de dónde la habías sacado.

\- Larga historia – resopló la forense. – Pero si te gusta te la puedes quedar.

\- No, gracias, demasiado rosa para mí.

Ambas rieron y estuvieron trabajando un rato en un confortable silencio. Cuando toda la ropa de primavera estuvo en la habitación y la de otoño en el desván, Jane puso los brazos en jarras y giró sobre sí misma como buscando algo.

\- Maur, ¿dónde tienes el móvil?

\- En mi bolsillo, ¿por?

La detective entró en el vestidor y le cogió el iPhone, girando la pantalla hacia la rubia para que metiera la contraseña.

\- Sin música esto no mola – contestó finalmente yendo a la habitación mientras navegaba por el menú en busca del reproductor. – Además, recuerdo que te hice una Playlist con música que nos gustaba a ambas, solo tengo que encontrarla… - siguió hablando tranquilamente encendiendo los altavoces que la forense se había comprado.

Esta palideció cuando la oyó y esquivó montones de ropa para salir del vestidor a tiempo.

\- Jane, no…

\- ¡Las encontré!

Tarde. Llegaba tarde. Se mordió el labio inferior, escrutando la expresión en busca de algún signo delator pero Jane parecía estar como siempre. Una canción comenzó a sonar desde el altavoz del iPhone pero la detective sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, me he equivocado de playl…

Ahora sí que era tarde, tendría que haberle quitado el móvil antes.

\- ¿Maura?

\- ¿Sí? – contestó con voz débil.

La morena alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verde avellana de la forense.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una “Sex Playlist”?

\- Es… Bueno, en realidad… Fue… - La rubia desistió con un suspiro. Sabía que no podía mentir, no sin arriesgarse a un ataque de urticaria.

\- Oh dios mío – exclamó Jane sin poder reprimir una carcajada. – Oh dios mío – repitió. - ¿Es así como seduces a los hombres? – Comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, hasta el punto de que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus coloradas mejillas.

Maura prefirió no contestar para no morirse más de la vergüenza. Se dio media vuelta y trato de volver al vestidor para esconderse y no salir jamás, pero la detective la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de la morena.

\- No te enfades – le dijo.

\- No lo hago, solo estoy avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué? Oye, si te funciona yo no te juzgo.

\- Pues en realidad sí funciona.

Aquello hizo flaquear un poco la sonrisa de la detective, que subió y bajó las cejas mientras luchaba consigo misma, considerando pros y contras.

\- ¿Y qué haces? – preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Erm… - Maura perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos momentáneamente al ver la negrura apoderándose de los ojos de su mejor amiga. – Yo… Es una especie de baile.

Jane se humedeció los labios y la forense siguió el movimiento con la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo verlo?

\- ¿Qué? – Aquello pareció sacar a la rubia de su hechizo. Parpadeó varias veces, anonadada. - ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te preocupa que te lo plagie?

\- No, Jane…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé…

\- Venga, Maura, somos amigas, ¿no?

La forense dudó, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro con incomodidad.

\- Está bien – aceptó al final. – Siéntate ahí y espera a que me cambie.

La detective obedeció, colocándose a los pies de la cama y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por pura expectación. En cuanto vio a Maura aparecer de nuevo agradeció la gran bocanada de aire que había cogido porque se le olvidó cómo respirar. La forense se había desnudado y solo llevaba una camisa blanca de hombre con las mangas remangadas y los botones abrochados despreocupadamente, dejando cuatro sueltos por arriba y uno por debajo. Sus rizos, que habían estado recogidos en una trenza, ahora caían por su espalda como una cascada dorada. Se acercó a la morena y le quitó su iPhone de las manos, pero esta ni reaccionó, preocupada como estaba por no sufrir un ataque al corazón. Sentía la garganta seca y una creciente humedad entre las piernas.

La rubia colocó el móvil en el soporte de los altavoces y se inclinó sobre la pantalla para escoger la canción correcta, con lo que la camisa se subió más de lo debido, dejando entrever las largas y fuertes piernas de Maura y un pequeño triángulo de encaje negro y blanco de sus bragas. Jane cogió un poco de aire ruidosamente justo cuando la música comenzaba a sonar con el volumen bien alto.

Comenzó a mover las caderas dibujando lentos círculos a medida que alzaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, llevándose con ellos sus rizos solo para dejar que resbalaran de entre sus dedos y cayeran de nuevo por su espalda. La camisa descubrió más piel de sus muslos, de su culo siguiendo el ritmo. Descalza, giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y la morena observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, el labio inferior entre los dientes, sintiendo la música, dejando que la llevara bien lejos. El cantante comenzó a recitar la letra pero ambas estaban demasiado absortas para escuchar.

El cuerpo de la forense describió pequeñas ondulaciones mientras descendía y ascendía, sus manos recorriendo la piel que tenía al descubierto como si fueran las de otra persona. Parecía apoyarse contra una pared invisible, agachándose contra ella solo para levantarse de nuevo y volver a describir círculos con las caderas. Sus dedos desabrocharon dos botones más: uno de arriba y otro de abajo, de manera que ahora la camisa dejaba ver en su totalidad el sujetador de encaje a juego con las bragas.

Jane tragó una saliva inexistente y apretó las piernas para resistir la tentación de frotarse contra la cama. Se sentía palpitar, toda ella, el corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que los oídos le zumbaban por debajo de la música. Hacía mucho calor de repente, tanto que no creía poder soportar el baile entero. Se removió en la cama, sus mallas rozando contra su sexo de una manera horriblemente placentera, haciendo más difícil contener el impulso de deslizar una mano por dentro de ellas. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le supo la boca a sangre. Gimió, se le escapó, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que no vio los ojos de Maura abriéndose de par en par.

Una mirada oscurecida por el deseo tropezó con otra en iguales condiciones.

Pero la rubia no paró. No dejó de bailar. Sus caderas retomaron sus tóxicos movimientos, hipnotizando a Jane, que se levantó de la cama sin haber mandado la orden específica. Antes de ser poder pararse a pensar las cosas dos veces llegó en unos pasos a donde Maura estaba, agarrando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello que siempre la tentaba cuando la forense llevaba el cabello recogido y aspiró su aroma a cítricos y sudor profundamente antes de darle un suave mordisco. Las caderas de la rubia perdieron el ritmo y dieron un brusco bandazo contra las de la detective.

Jane cubrió todo el cuello de su amiga con besos y mordiscos, dibujando un camino hacia su mandíbula.

Y de ahí a su barbilla.

Se detuvo a centímetros de distancia de los labios de la forense, entreabiertos y húmedos, preparados para ella. Sus ojos conectaron.

\- No existía ningún baile, ¿verdad? – habló con voz ronca.

Maura negó con la cabeza y la detective sonrió con picardía.

Entonces sus labios se encontraron y no quedó espacio para nada más que para el deseo.


End file.
